


In Time

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP<br/>Squall comes off as a dick towards Rinoa. <br/>Maybe there's a plot in the words? <br/>It's sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

He was getting rough; biting her breasts and inner thighs.   
Legs were slung over his shoulders and he had her spread wide. She felt like a slut, a far cry from the spoiled princess she normally was treated like. Oddly, she couldn't cry out against the treatment, part of her enjoyed it - craved it and wanted to beg, yes, beg for more. Part of her was scared at Squall's manhandling.   
He rode her into the mattress, her moans - his name. Rinoa orgasmed and Squall pulled out to come over her breasts.  
"Squall! I...never..."  
"You'll come to enjoy it. Lots."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"You've told me."  
Her eyes narrowed and her lips pinched together in disbelief. "Impossible."  
"Both of us know deep down what the future holds my dear Sorceress."  
"What do you mean by that?" She watched him use a towel to clean his flaccid cock and tried to think about his words.  
"Seriously? You have Ultimecia's powers. Do you really think you'll be able to control the corruption that's flowing through that tainted magic?" The white t-shirt slid down his chest and the black leathers were pulled on.  
Squall's Sorceress sat, stunned at the possibility.


End file.
